Jekyll's Reappearence
by LeiaPrincess21
Summary: What if Jekyll didn't die? What if he seperated himself from Hyde? Fun little story I wrote for and assignment and decided to post


**Jekyll's Re-appearance**

After Mr. Utterson finished reading Dr. Jekyll's full statement of the case, he noticed a small key lying on the floor. He picked it up to examine it. On the handle he found the number 179 engraved in. Upon showing it to Poole, Poole stammered, "This is the key to the hidden closet."

"Show me where it is!" Utterson exclaimed with growing enthusiasm.

Once the pair arrived at the north most wall of the house, Poole slid the key into a small hole in the wall with immense ease. Almost immediately the wall swung violently open releasing an aroma of impending doom. Inside the room glistening with thousands of cobwebs was a small gold box which Mr. Utterson quickly snatched up. Inside was a small note which read as follows:

It may seem that I am dead, I am so close and so far from it. Tell Poole to lead you to my secret hallway. Once there proceed down the passage **ALONE**! I will meet you there.

Truly

-_Henry Jekyll_

Utterson barked orders to Poole to lead him to the secret hallway.

"Here…here it is, just…just… …be very very careful," Poole said with mortal terror woven in every strand of his words. Mr. Utterson carefully stepped into the dirt death trap. The smell of wet earth crept into his nostrils. Cautiously, he crept down the eerie passageway. He walked for what seemed an eternity. Wearily he hauled his feet up in a rhythmic fashion. Finally he began to see a thin ray of light creping over the horizon of his vision. His pace quickened to a weary lope. As he jogged the light grew in size and brightness. Suddenly the comforting aroma of paper, warmth, and spices filled the air like a long awaited blanket. A new-found strength filled Mr. Utterson's body. He burst into a room, and before he knew what was happening, a gurgle of disgust erupted from his moisture-deprived throat. There, in a oversized lounge chair sat a weak, pale, but still alive Henry Jekyll.

"Do not fear, this is not a dream. Sit and I will explain," Jekyll said weakly. He continued, "I finished writing the note to you when I decided Hyde must die. I felt the pangs of transformation come on. I drank a mixture of bleaching solution and ink believing that it would be the last time I saw the mortal world. I felt my body tear with an excruciating pain. When the pain receded, I looked and saw Hyde, dead on the floor. I took my secret shortcut to this room. I had already created clues just in case this happened, and here I sit, a weaker but still living Dr. Jekyll."

Utterson sat on the floor, dumbfounded and speechless. Henry Jekyll was alive. Thousands of thoughts raced through Utterson's mind at one time. What would he tell the police? Is this real? Could this really happen? Could Jekyll really live…? While in thought his jaw dropped open and Jekyll had begun to laugh. The reassuring sound of Jekyll's laugh brought tears to his eyes. He felt as if everything would work out in the end.

Mr. Utterson got up and began to make tea for the doctor and himself. They discussed what they would do to finish all business. Three cups of tea later, after the conversation, they had figured out a plan. Utterson would collect all the evidence and take it to the police, telling them that Hyde had committed suicide and presenting Jekyll's home-made poison as proof. Jekyll would tell Poole that it was all a misunderstanding and continue with all his daily tasks as if nothing had ever happened.

A few weeks later, the two were having lunch together and discussing the events of the last two weeks.

"It took me near an hour to convince the police that Hyde's death was not foul play but a suicide attempt," laughed Utterson.

"Yes, it took me forever to convince my friends of the same. My only question is, when did you figure out Hyde and I were one and the same?" Jekyll asked with a slight twinge in his voice.

"I began to suspect something was wrong when I noticed that whenever you were there Hyde was gone, and whenever Hyde was there you were gone. The two of you resided in the same house but were never seen in the same room or in the same house at the same time," Utterson stated with ease.

"Ah, you have a sharp mind, and that is one of the reasons I was afraid to meet with you. Out of all of my friends, I knew you would be the first to figure out my secret. Also I knew I could trust you the most. I must say, you and Lanyon are like my brothers. Even though he is dead, I still love him as I always have," Jekyll cooed.

"Yes, Lanyon took a piece of me with him also. If I could, I would bring him back, sit him down, stare him in the eye and give him a hug," Utterson laughed.

"Come, let's go for a walk," said Jekyll.

At this, the pair stood and strode off into the sunset with a new appreciation for life.


End file.
